Under the moon light
by Tinni
Summary: A Trunks fic. Some creatures of the night decide to make Trunks one of their own.
1. Moonlight stroll

Moon light Stroll

The stars shone like bright diamonds in the thick velvet black sky. The full moon shone down from the heavens a magnificent golden light than shone in his bright blue eyes and danced in his lavender hair. A smile graced his well-formed lips. He loved to the full moon. He loved the walking in the light of the moon. Which was way Trunks choose to walk instead of fly or drive as he made his way through Satan city to Capsule Corps.

It was late, very late. The whole city was asleep. Not a single creature stirred as Trunks softly strode along the gray footpaths. He liked it this way. He liked the solitude, he liked the flesh air, they helped him think. They helped him relax. He needed to think, he needed to relax. He had been under too much stress lately. Stress at home with his father telling him to train more, stress at work with his mother trying to stick him behind a desk for the rest of his life. He had a lot on his mind as well. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small blue box. Flipping it open he glared at the ring with the seriously oversized diamond. Marron had been hinting towards that for months now and Trunks had been walking around with that in his pocket for almost that long. But the problem was that although Trunks loved Marron he was not sure he wanted to settle down just yet. But he was sure as hell not about to lose her over his indecision. Putting the ring back into his pocket Trunks began to muse on the consciences of marrying at this point in his life.

The road winded and turned and led the absent minded Trunks to a sleepy part of town. The buildings there were old and decaying, relics from a past time a past way of life. But what the world saw was only the front. Inside the buildings were different very different. Perched on top of one of these building a figure watched in utter silence the moon light stroll of the bold, beautiful Trunks. The unique combination of brain and brawn that was Trunks aroused the figure's curiosity to the peek. The watcher was fully aware of the inherent complexity of Trunks character. Trunks grace, breeding also shone throw. A faint smile curved the lips of the watcher. Trunks was indeed a magnificent specimen of a male, the only flaw that could be attributed to him would be his lack of height. But no one was perfect.

The figure moved its foot barely a millimeter. The sound that frivolous movement made would not have been audible to a human standing right next to the figure. But Trunks heard it clearly. He stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly fully aware of eyes boring down on his back. Lighting fast he turned his head upwards to the place where the figure had been. His eyes darted to one side as his sensitive eyes detected movement event in the pitch dark shadows cast by the other taller buildings. Nothing. He had caught a glimpse of the figure out of the corner of his eyes but that was all that he saw. He strained his hearing to see if he could pick up something more. Nothing. All was still, all was quiet. The stillness was beginning to get to Trunks. The light breeze had been blowing just a couple of moments ago had also disappeared. Turning away Trunks took to the sky. He had had enough of a moon light stroll for one night.

The figure watched the departing figure of Trunks well hidden in the shadows. When Trunks finally vanished entirely from sight the watcher turned to the other figure, 'No way he is human. His senses are too sharp.' said the soft sweet female voice.

'So I noticed.' Came the deep quiet voice distinctly male voice. 'Which is why he would make an extremely good prey for us to hunt.'

The girl smiled a mischievous smile, 'So he would.' She turned back to where she saw Trunks last, 'Tomorrow?' she wondered.

'Tomorrow.'


	2. Moonlight hunt

Moon light hunt

He loved this lake. It was calm, quiet and secluded. Hardly anybody ever came here, it was the perfect place to just sit and think. Trunks lay back against the tree lazily keeping track of the Varity of animals hoping around, near-by. If he get hungry there were plenty of snacks around. One side of his lips curved up, this urge to hunt was definitely the Saiyain side of him, and his father keeps complaining that his mother's genes bolted out all things Saiyain about him. Trunks closed his eyes and began to mentally tally up all the things about him that were clearly Saiyain, when something tripped his Saiyain sense of approaching danger.

* * *

Two pairs of unnaturally sharp eyes watched the lone figure of the lavender haired man sitting blissfully unaware of their gaze or so it appeared.

'Now?' inquired the soft female voice of the man standing next to her.

He considered the purple haired warrior for many minutes before saying in a deep tone, 'Now.' Looking up into the clear sky with its bright full moon he commented, 'Isn't this just the perfect night for a moon light hunt?'

'Yes it is.'

* * *

Trunks suddenly got to his feet and into fighting stance. His eyes darted from side to side as he began to take in his surroundings. Something was wrong, he could feel it. A primeval sense of self-preservation told him to be careful, very, very careful.

Something caught his eyes. Movement, distinct and fast. Trunks stood perfectly still as he let his senses guild him. Twigs cracking. Where? Behind him. Trunks jumped up, did a mid-air somersault and land behind a figure glad in black leather. 'Impressive.' Noted the deep masculine voice in front of him. As the figure blinked out, Trunks' felt his eyes widen as he tried furiously to track the warrior. Something stirred next to him. Trunks put up his forearm and blocked a powerful sidekick. Bucking down Trunks spun and swiped at the other warriors supporting leg. The warrior fell in-gloriously on his backside. But backward somersault and was back on his feet. 'Very, impressive.' Said the warrior. 'Especially for a human.'

Trunks narrowed his eyes and dodged the other warriors lunge punch. No sooner had Trunks front kicked the strangely powerful man away from him and he found himself blocking the sidekick of a second warrior. A female. She was incredibly powerful as well. Trunks was forced to power up just below super Saiyain to keep himself from getting seriously bruised from her kicks. The man soon joined in and Trunks suddenly found himself franticly blocking kicks and punches from two powerful advisories. He could not maintain this uneven contest at this power level for long. This had to end and end now.

A low scream erupted out of Trunks as he charged all the way up to super Saiyain. The two startled warriors took on involuntary step back from the Trunks. That was all the opening Trunks needed. Grabbing the woman's leg too fast for her to do anything more than yelp he slammed her into the nearest tree. The man had recovering slightly from the shock tried to land hook but Trunks hooked his arms and pinned them behind him. Bringing his mouth near his ears Trunks whispered, 'I am not human.' And slammed him into the ground.

'Than what are you?' wondered the female as she dislodged herself from the tree.

Trunks turned his cool gaze towards her and said softly, 'Ladies first.'

* * *

The woman regarded him for one long moment before finally bowing and saying, 'Ellana.'

The man, who had by this time had recovered, moved slowly to stand next to her, also bowed and introduced himself, 'Tolan.'

'Trunks but I guess you already knew that.' said Trunks coolly.

'That we did.' Admitted the girl, 'We also had an inkling that you were no ordinary mortal but at no time did we think you would be powerful enough to defeat two of the most powerful warriors of the undead.'

Trunks' eyebrows came together, 'Undead? You're vampires.'

The two before him smiled a singularly unpleasant smile that showed clearly their fangs. 'We were just going to hunt you and drink you blood, but…' said Tolan softly, 'your power changes everything. We would like to offer you to join us.'

Trunks found himself smiling one of those blood chilling Saiyain smirk that also showed of his teeth, his crannies, 'My fangs are bigger.' He said with a voice that made the other two flinch, 'What could you possible offer me that I do not already have?' he wondered.

'Eternal youth, a brilliant healing system, sensual pleasure like the kind you have never experienced in your life or likely to experience ever.' Said Ellana.

A low rumbling laugh escaped Trunks' throat, 'I am a Saiyain. I already have a brilliant healing system. I do not crave anything save good battles and plenty to eat and I will look the way I do till the day I die. You have nothing to offer me.' He stated flatly.

'But you will die.' Tolan pointed out, 'I have heard of the great warrior race of the Saiyains. They are gifted with many things but they are not immortal.'

'Are you?' prompted Trunks, 'True you will not age but you can be killed, can you not?'

'No one on this plain of existence is essentially forever.' Stated Ellana quietly.

'Preciously.' Said Trunks, 'You have nothing to offer me.' So saying he turned away and began to walk away but stopped when the Tolan spoke once again.

'The offer will remain open.' Than he added a bit obliquely, 'My condolences on the illness of your lady-love.' Trunks whirled around to demand an explanation but the two creatures of the night had disappeared into the shadows. Powering up he headed at full speed towards where he felt Marron's KI. Marron's weakened KI he suddenly realized his gathering alarm.


	3. Moonlight pact

Moonlight pact

Trunks headed for where he felt Marron's KI in speeds he did not know he could obtain. She was somewhere near Capsule corps. Which was, if she was in trouble the last place anybody would be at to help her. His father and mother were off in one of there impromptu trips. His sister had been making a habit of disappearing for hours at an end recently. No one was around to look over Marron. Trunks hastened his speed. Pulling up sharply on top of a tree Trunks cast his alert, worried gaze towards the ground. There, glittering in the moonlight lay Marron's still curled up body.

Trunks dropped down and landed softly next to her. 'Marron.' He whispered as he kneeled next to her body. He pulled her gently into his arms, grateful for the fact that she was still breathing. But her face was drained of blood. A wild erratic pulse beat visible near her throat. Trunks wasted to time. he was air born within seconds of his awful discovery. Heading at as fast as he believed Marron could travel towards the nearest hospital.

* * *

The two vampires watched Trunks land outside the hospital and rush the limp form of Marron inside. Ellana turned to Tolan and asked quietly, 'Are you sure he will come to us?'

Tolan nodded, once, 'He cares for her deeply. The word love has been applied to feeling far more superficial than that which is born by Trunks. He will come to us, for we are the only ones who can help her.'

* * *

'Mr. Vegeta?' asked the Doctor. Trunks nodded, 'I am afraid the news is not good.'

'The moment I saw your face I knew that.' said Trunks quietly. As he directed a singularly unpleasant look at him.

The doctor had a sudden urge to gulp. Fighting an overwhelming desire to run he began to talk really fast. 'She is infected with a very rare, a very serious viral disease. It shows no symptoms save mild headaches. Which are so easily removed by common ordinary headache pills that they are usually dismissed as nothing. But than when it is too late to do anything, it induces the patient to collapse…'

'How long?' Trunks interrupted.

The doctor was sweating bullets under the unblinking gaze of the blue eyes prince, 'By this time tomorrow she will be dead. I am sorry there is nothing we can do.'

Trunks looked away. After a long time, in which the doctor gave serious thoughts to just walking away without saying a word more, he said quietly, 'No, but maybe there is something I can do.' So saying he took off through the nearest window.

* * *

He stirred the fire with a poker so old that it was a priceless antique. The wood crackled and popped and the fire once again began to burn brightly. 'You got my massage.' Said Tolan over his back. Not bothering to looked at the freshly arrived Trunks.

'Yes.' He replied quietly. 'Tell me how can you help Marron?'

'Simple.' Said Tolan, 'When your blood is drank by a mortal it cures the mortal of all diseases and restores the mortals youth. Though considering your ladylove is still in her youth it will just cure her.'

'The catch?' prompted Trunks.

'The catch,' said Ellana, 'you become one of us.'

'Why do you want me so bad?' wondered Trunks as he gazed at the two with deep suspicion.

'Because you are the first to hear our call.' Said Ellana. 'Even the strongest psychics in the land cannot pick up our psychic messages. Unless they are asleep of course,' she added, 'but than they are the victims of our psychic manipulation and nothing more.'

'That is not all.' Said Tolan, 'You have strength, you have beauty, you have taste. You are the perfect candidate to be a vampire.'

Nothing in Trunks feature shifted but after a moment he crossed his arms much like his father and asked, 'How can I trust you?'

'We will give you a sample of our blood.' Said Ellana as she produced a golden goblet. 'Give it to her. It will take full effect by tomorrow. Than, when she is fully healed, you can come to us at the lake you seemed to like so much.' As she spoke she slashed her wrist with a dagger that lay on the table and poured some of the liquid that gushed out into the goblet as the moonlight shone through the window Trunks used to enter.

Tolan did the same, 'More the better.' He said. They than handed the goblet to Trunks. 'Remember our moonlight pact. If you do not uphold it, it will be your honor that will suffer.'

'Don't worry, if this works you will have me.' Said Trunks as he took off.

* * *

It worked. Doctors were astonished. Krillian and #18 were ecstatic and Trunks, Trunks spent the entire day with Marron and his family. Than as the sun sank in the western sky he made his way to the lake. To the place he first met the two warriors of the undead.

The sun had long since set when he heard some noise behind him Trunks was about to turn but suddenly felt something sharp and painful on his neck. Before he could do anything he felt his blood being drained from, he felt his life being taken from him. Everything went hazy. He crashed to ground when the two vampires let go of him. Slitting their wrists open once more they poured their blood down Trunks throat. The mystical liquid trickled down Trunks throat changing him. Finally he opened his eyes and stood up, slowly.

'How do you feel?' asked Ellana.

Trunks looked at her with a look that would have froze the blood of even his father and Freeza and said quietly, 'Peachy, just peachy.'


	4. Moonlight wish

Moonlight wish

In ancient Greek mythology there is story of the youth Phaethon, who after trying to ride the chariot of the sun across the sky, was burnt to cinder and his ash scattered across a river. His friend Cygnus dived so often in the river to gather his charred remains that when he pinned away in grief the gods transformed him into a swan, so he may forever haunt the still rivers grieving over his friend.

One may well wonder what the gods would have turned Goten into for the unfathomable grief he displayed when his best friend disappeared without a trace. Day and night he crisscrossed the planet searching for any trace of his friends KI. No stone was left unturned. Goten searched everywhere. The newspapers, the TV, the Internet were littered with missing persons advertisements for a certain Trunks Briefs Vegeta.

He had not seen his family for ages. He did not eat till he could not go on without food. He did not sleep till fatigue insured he could not move an inch. He had kept this up for twelve moons and he intended to keep it up till he knew what had befallen his purple haired companion.

The moon was bright and full. It was the first in this moon cycle. Goten had a feeling in his heart. He had a feeling his friend was close. But where? Finally, he landed in a deserted part of town avoided even by squatters for some reason. Walking slowly among the decaying building Goten searched every dark shadow with sharp alert glances. The moonlight shone of a lock of purple hair? 'Trunks?' asked Goten with a bare shard of hope lacing his voice. The shadows stirred and a purple haired young man stepped in to the bright moonlight. 'Trunks!' exclaimed Goten in jubilation as he flung himself into his out stretched arms. 'Trunks.' He said once more as if not believing that he finally had Trunks cold, cold arms embraced around him. Not believing that Trunks breathless body was pressed against him.

Trunks sighed, as if he knew what Goten was thinking he said, 'It's a long story. You better come inside, you look like hell.'

* * *

Goten all but collapsed on to the soft velvet covered chair. Trunks placed a big, sumptuous meal in front of him and said, 'You eat, I talk.' Goten nodded and began to consume the food as if he had not eaten for days. Trunks had a sneaking suspicion he hadn't. Trunks sat in front of him and began to tell his story. Starting from when he first met Ellana and Tolan. 'I can't begin to tell you how much I have regretted doing the things I have done in the past year. Ellana and Tolan never held back when it came to the kill. They killed everything and so did I.' He looked away, 'I have done things I want to think about. But I know I must tell you. At least you my oldest and dearest friend.' Trunks closed his eyes and looked away.

'You know, you can tell me anything.' Goten reminded him.

'But I am afraid I will lose you forever if I tell you even a third of what I have done after my initiation into the world of the undead.' Said Trunks still keeping his face studiously turned away from Goten.

Goten got up from the now barren table and sat down in front of Trunks, meeting his tear filled eyes and said sternly, 'You could have committed genocide on a wider scale than Freeza and I'll still be your friend.'

'There are worse things than genocide. For in genocide the mass of people are just that a mass of people.'

* * *

They would not have been older than five years of age. Clearly stricken with a bad case of puppy love the two children had sneaked up to the roof of their tiny apartment block to share a box of ice cream. The chocolate skinned boy seemed more interested in his vanilla skinned companion than in the strawberry ice cream. The girl was the same. Both were oblivious to the watchful gaze of the purple haired predator.

The moonlight shone of the golden hair of the little girl, her father's little princess. The moonlight glittered of the garnet brown eyes of the little boy his mother's little man. A shadow shifted over the moonlight hitting the ground. The girl screamed as the boy lifted up of the ground. He couldn't scream. His breathing was seriously restricted.

Pain, sharp, short pain as two needles like teeth sank deep into his neck. Even though she was screaming she could hear the sucking that was draining the blood of her companion. The predator dropped the body of the boy with a loud thump, and turned his cool blue eyes towards her. She sunk back in terror, only to find herself pressed against him. He lowered his head and began to suck her dry. The Saiyain prince had had a meal fit for his rank, two healthy, lively, utterly innocent children.

* * *

Goten shuddered as Trunks concluded the story of the two children. 'Was that your worst?' he asked in a quiet voice as he recovered from the tale.

Trunks shook his head, 'No that was not my worst thought perhaps it was the most striking. Murders of children usually are, regardless of how painlessly they die. Don't look at me like that those children did die in terror but they felt little pain.'

'That excuses what you need?' demanded Goten, disgust underlying his voice. Trunks immediately averted his eyes. But he did not do so before Goten caught the glimpse of pain in his eyes and felt a pang go through his heart. 'I am sorry.' He whispered, 'Go on, what happened to Ellana and Tolan?'

'Don't be sorry.' Said Trunks before going on with his story, 'They are dead. Killed by a powerful vampire by the name of Mallic. A victim of their,' pause, 'our blood thirst.'

* * *

They knew they shouldn't but just couldn't help themselves. They dragged her across the plush carpet of the prestigious hotel suit not bothering to stop her cries for help. Not including the fact that the suit they had choose was sound proof it is amazing what one will ignore given a large enough tip. She screamed and cursed and reminded them that she was the lover of the powerful vampire Mallic though she was but a lowly human. They just laughed. Ellana and Tolan were indeed no match for Mallic but Trunks was. They had nothing to fear.

The moonlight mixed with her golden hair and reflected back in her blue eyes giving her a passing resemblance to, 'Marron.' Cried out Trunks as he pulled back. Shaking uncontrollably he flew out the window. Tolan and Ellana looked at each other in confusion but soon they could not worry about anyone but themselves. Mallic was in the house.

* * *

He watched her from the shadows, like he did so often. He missed her. In fact she and Goten were about the only things that Trunks really, really missed. He missed his family of course, he missed eating but Marron and Goten he missed immensely.

Through the still of night Marron's whimpering reached his ears. It pained him greatly. He could not stand to see her cry. It especially pained him for he knew that she was shading her tears for him. He turned away, unable to stand it any longer and headed back to the hotel.

He entered the room the same way he exited through the window. As soon as he stepped in he knew something was wrong. The air had a heavy sent of death about it. It did not take him long to guess why. In the centre of the room was scattered the remains of Tolan and Ellana. He knew it was theirs for on pile of dust had a silver pendant in the middle and the other a ruby ring. Ellana and Tolan's personal markers and the fact that Mallic sat in a nearby armchair cradling his lover was also a sure sign of what had taken place here. Trunks immediately slipped into a fighting stance but Mallic did not stir, 'A fight between us is pointless.' He said in his deep booming voice. 'You did not drink from her so you did not become my enemy. I have nothing against you except perhaps the fact that you did handle her a little roughly. But I am willing to forgive that.' Mallic said as he stood up still holding his lover. 'We will meet again.' So saying he flew out the window.

* * *

Silence rained for several minutes after Trunks finished. It was finally broken my Goten, 'What are you going to do?' he wondered.

'I don't know.' Trunks admitted after a moment, 'I have been think over that for about a month now and I still have no idea. All I know is that I couldn't let you keep searching for me like this.' He said as he looked away.

'All seven dragonballs are at my house.' Said Goten. 'We will use them to wish you back to normal and to restore your victims.' He slowly got to his feet, 'Let's go.'

'It's not that simple.' Said Trunks not budging a millimetre.

'Why not?' wondered Goten. 'I still love you and so does Marron. Nothing has changed.'

'Nothing except my soul.' Whispered Trunks.

'Trunks you never wanted to be a vampire and you don't have to be so let's go.' Said Goten and took off. Trunks after a minute followed.

* * *

The moonlight shone on the golden dragonballs as the eternal Dragon was summoned. He granted the two wishes and returned to his slumber. The joy that sufficed the face of Marron when Trunks appeared before her was enough to chase away any doubts Trunks might have had about returning. She ran into his arms, hugging him tightly, as if afraid of losing him again. The moonlight glinted of the diamond of the ring Trunks had brought for Marron. As he looked at it unseen my Marron and slipped on her fingers. She cried out in joy and hugged him even harder.

Far away Mallic watched with the eyes of his mind and whispered to Trunks, 'We will meet again little Prince.'


End file.
